club_penguin_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Spydar007/Archive 1
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Music Wiki! Hi, Welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit. We are very happy that you have contributed to our Wiki. This Wiki is all about Music in Club Penguin. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Batreeqah (talk) 14:58, June 26, 2013 (UTC) RE:Account Hi Spydar, congratulations on creating you're account! I have promoted you to admin and b-crat as you requested. Have a nice day! --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 15:37, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hi Spydar, If you have a few minutes please enter chat here. Thank-you, --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 15:25, July 2, 2013 (UTC) RE:You've been promoted! Thanks! I'll do my best to help the wiki. -- General Officer Captain Super Miron, President of the Pie Island, Rollback on the Club Penguin Wiki, Patroller on the Club Penguin Music Wiki, Admin on the long list removed , Bureaucrat on the long list removed , Founder of long list removed , and Pie Eater. Contact Him || Read His Awesome Blog || 15:36, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Rollback Hi Spydar, Please remove my rollback rights, as they are already included in patroller. Thanks! -- General Officer Captain Super Miron, President of the Pie Island, Rollback on the Club Penguin Wiki, Patroller on the Club Penguin Music Wiki, Admin on the long list removed , Bureaucrat on the long list removed , Founder of long list removed , and Pie Eater. Contact Him || Read His Awesome Blog || 15:42, July 4, 2013 (UTC) I'm Back! Hi Spydar, this is just a notice from me, that I have returned from my holiday and will resume editing from now on. Thank-you, --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 20:35, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :Great to have you back! :Spydar007 (Talk) 19:37, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Hey Spydar. Sorry for my inactivty. I don't usually have the time to come here. I'll try my best to be active more. Thanks for understanding! -TraGiggles RE:Template:Demoted Hi Spydar, To check if a parameter value is equal to something, you can use the parser function, like this: I have been demoted from being a } to }}}|none|none|be a }}} on this wiki. This is because }. Which will result "to none" instead of a link if the second parameter is equal to "none". P.S. the template says "I have" instead of "You have", though i'm not sure if it's in purpose. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:18, July 16, 2013 (UTC) RE:CPMW Admins Wiki Hi Spydar, I have created an account on it. (Username:David231099) Please promote me to admin as at the moment I can't do anything on it. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 12:48, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Standards Hi Spydar, I wanted to ask what standards for an articles are good enough for not makring it as a stub. This is because i've noticed many stub pages here about parties contain all the music links, and some even an image of a room at the party. Penguin-Pal (talk) 21:58, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Template:InfoUser What? Dude, it took me a lot of work to create that, and you just copy it without even giving me credit?! super_miron 10:17, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Templates & Coding First of all, I wanted to apply to join the team. Second of all, you might want to to add the editinterface and protect rights to that group, so members can edit protected templates and pages in the MediaWiki namespace. super_miron 22:05, July 24, 2013 (UTC) RE:Away Hi Spydar, Sorry for being inactive. I was away for a few days but never got a chance to update the Admin list or my notice (I am back now anyway). I will try and be more active here. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 16:53, July 26, 2013 (UTC) RE:RfR: Templates & Coding: Approved Okay, thanks. And about that message I left you four days ago, did you contact Wikia already? The group still doesn't seam to have editinterface and protect rights. super_miron 09:50, July 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: It's okay. super_miron 10:07, July 28, 2013 (UTC) RE:Coloured Links Globally Nope, there's no way to do that. super_miron 11:11, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Re:Admin Wiki Hi Spydar, sorry for the delay. I have now looked and voted for them. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 11:53, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Spydar The template below says it was made by you. It was not. It was in fact made by one of the users from the club penguin wiki. And it says do not take credit for this yourself. That is exactly what you have done. Please give credit to the user who actually made it. Thanks. User:C H U N K Y RE:Temporary Admin Promotion Hi Spydar, All right, i'll try to do my best until then ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:07, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Coloured Links Globally Hi Spydar, There is no automatic wat to do this, but youc an make a central page for multiple wikis (suppose you put it here in the music wiki and call it Project:HighlightedColors: if (mw.config.get("wgDBname") "clubpenguinmusic") { // users from w:c:club-penguin-music mw.util.addCSS('\ ahref="/wiki/User:User_1",\ ahref="/wiki/User:User_2",\ ahref="/wiki/User:User_3" {\ color: red !important;\ font-weight: bold !important;\ }\ '); } if (mw.config.get("wgDBname") "wikia") { // users from w:c:community mw.util.addCSS('\ ahref="/wiki/User:User_1",\ ahref="/wiki/User:User_2",\ ahref="/wiki/User:User_3" {\ color: red !important;\ font-weight: bold !important;\ }\ '); } if (mw.config.get("wgDBname") "clubpenguin") { // users from w:c:clubpenguin mw.util.addCSS('\ ahref="/wiki/User:User_1",\ ahref="/wiki/User:User_2",\ ahref="/wiki/User:User_3" {\ color: red !important;\ font-weight: bold !important;\ }\ '); } And then add to the MediaWiki:Common.js of each wiki that you added this code to: importScriptPage('Club Penguin Music Wiki:HighlightedColors', 'club-penguin-music.wikia'); This type of patterns needs to stay up do date, though. Also, javascript- which this code is based on- has a delay before the code starts to be applied, so it would hae a delay of about 500 illiseconds before the links are given color, so usng the traditional way of CSS only is much better. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:28, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Answer Answering a question you asked me on the chat, I can't give admin rights there, if this is what you mean. super_miron 15:08, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Wait what? hey Spydar. Well i actually was on chat yesterday and had a bunch of people on. And i did edit yesterday too.. i was active yesterday. Why was i demoted. I'm so confused. TraGiggles (Talk) RE:Admin Wiki Message Hi Spydar, I have replied to your message on the admins wiki. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 17:25, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Notice of awayness Hi Spydar, I know this is a bit short notice, but I will be (yet again :p) away on holiday in Sligo from tomorrow (Sat 3rd) until Saturday 10th August. Please excuse me during this period of time. You may wish to promote another admin while I'm gone to cope. Thank-you, --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 12:07, August 2, 2013 (UTC) CONGRATS! Congrats on winning the class in the cp offices! Is The Team Nice? DjCadence ThePenguin (talk) 13:28, August 3, 2013 (UTC)DjCadence ThePenguin RE:Group Links Done. super_miron 11:08, August 5, 2013 (UTC) RE:Cpfan Hi Spydar, I blocked Cpfan as he was a sockpuppet. It was reaveled on the CP Wiki and thus I blocked him. However I no longer regularly block people who are blocked on the CP wiki unless requested to. Just to let you know I did not request for him to be globally disabled. Someone else did that. P.S I am back from vacaction, however I will be going on another one next week :p (so many I know, but this will be my last one for a while as I'll be back to school soon :( ) --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 18:52, August 10, 2013 (UTC) :Ok, thanks for the info. :Spydar007 (Talk) 08:51, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Re:Admin List Hi Spydar, that's handy! How did you do that? --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 19:03, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Private Wiki for Admins Hello, I have created an account on the private wiki and my username is Batreeqah. Thanks, Updating Template Since the Rollbacks List template is locked, I can't add any of my info. Can you add my time zone? It is Eastern Standard Time. Thanks. Gold2232 (Talk) 18:15, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Re: Fully Active? No, I am Partly active. Re: Inactivity Hello. Thanks for letting me know about inactivity, though I'm sure I mentioned that I would not be on this wiki as I contribute to the main wiki. I was under the impression that I was promoted here for my contribution to the main wiki. --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] (Contact me!) 06:50, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Admin wiki and awayness Hi Spydar two things: # I have created a new discussion on the admins wiki. Please go there and comment on it. 2. I have now realised I will not be away until the 20th August, but won't be back until the 25th or 26th. Please update Template:Adminlist with this new info. Thank-you, --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 16:08, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for recognizing my edits and hard work on this wiki and promoting me to Patroller! Thanks again, --Hockey Pro6 (talk) 17:09, August 19, 2013 (UTC) RE:Archive Hi Spydar, thanks for the reminder! second talk page now archived :) --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 13:42, August 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: UserTags Hi, It seems to be working randomly. I've changed the way scripts are loaded on the wikis and it seems to be working a bit better. Regards, —Wyz 22:29, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for promoting me to rollback! And can you please unlock Template:Places so I can edit it? --123kitten2 (talk) 14:24, August 21, 2013 (UTC) RE:SoundCloud Hi Spydar, The tag canot be inserted directly to pages, but you can use <verbatim> to add that (e.g. add this code to a page called MediaWiki:Example sound and embed it using Example sound). If you want to download the music, you can do that from here. Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:56, August 24, 2013 (UTC) I'm Back! (2) Hi Spydar, I just wanted to let you know that I am back from vacation and I have replied to the topics on the admin wiki. Thank-you, --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 16:33, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :Great! :Spydar007 (Talk) 10:26, August 26, 2013 (UTC) RE:Your Admin Trial Okay, but you have to add me to the chat moderator group. super_miron 09:24, August 26, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, sorry. My bad. super_miron 10:14, August 26, 2013 (UTC) RE:Template:Ambox Hi Spydar, Do you mean to use same syntax the template here? Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:43, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Protection level Hi Spydar, Can you please remove the protection from the following pages? *Template:Out Of Date *Template:CommentsLocked *Template:Conjecture *Template:FM Nominee *Template:FA *Template:SpydarConstruction *Template:Archive *Template:Current *Template:Future *Template:Stub *Template:Delete Or instead give Syster admin rights temporarily? Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:42, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Ambox dox Hi Spydar, I need to update Template:Ambox/doc, can you please unprotect it? Also, can you protect my user page as well? Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:08, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Admin I have made an account on the Admins Wiki, here is a link: http://cpmwadmins.tropicalwikis.com/wiki/User:Hockey_Pro6 Thanks again for promoting me, I will not disappoint ;) Hockey Pro6 (talk) 11:21, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Demotion When you get back from vacation, you should read this. I'm not into this wiki as much anymore, and have moved on to many fanon wikis. Sorry about that. Gold2232 (Talk) 13:38, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :I have demoted him under his requests. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 21:18, August 30, 2013 (UTC) RE:Away Hi Spydar, thanks for letting me know. Have a nice holiday, or whatever it is you are doing! --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 16:24, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Welcome back Hi Spydar, I would like to welcome you back to the wiki! I hope you had a nice holiday or whatever you did! --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 16:08, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks David! :Spydar007 (Talk) 16:56, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Admin Wiki message Hi Spydar please check your talk page on the Admins wiki, as I have left a message for you. Thanks for reading. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 18:00, September 4, 2013 (UTC) :Hi again Spydar, did you read my message? --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 18:41, September 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Spydar, are you ignoring me?... Did you even read the message? Sorry if this sounds rude but could you at least reply to me on the admins wiki? P.S. You talk page need archiving :P --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 19:08, September 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: Admins Wiki Thanks, also I'm sorry for the slight inactivity. I have had so much homework and I have not had as much time to edit. --Hockey Pro6 Talk to me! 18:39 September 4, 2013